A conventional mobile unit (MU) may be configured with a display device. The display device may be configured to show data to a user such as a view for an application, a menu, a home screen, etc. The display device may further be configured to allow the user to manipulate the view. For example, the display device may be a touch screen that the user can apply a single finger and a subsequent movement moves the view on the display device to generate an updated view. In another example, the display device may allow the user to apply two fingers and a subsequent movement bringing the fingers apart may zoom into the view to generate a zoomed in view while a subsequent movement bringing the fingers together may zoom out the view to generated a zoomed out view. In handheld devices that include elements that need to be positioned in relation to external features in the environment (e.g., barcode scanner, imager, etc.), the positioning of these elements may orient other elements on the device, particularly the display device.
To alleviate issues raised from moving the MU, the conventional display device may also be configured to automatically change the view as a function of the user turning the MU. For example, if the MU is held so that the display device is disposed in a portrait view, the user may turn the MU and the display device so that the MU and display device is held in a landscape view. A motion sensor such as an accelerometer may be used to determine the direction and orientation of the MU. However, the conventional display device requires a predetermined amount of turning for the view on the display device to be updated. For example, at least a 45° turn may be required prior to the view on the display device to be changed. Once at least a 45° turn is performed, the display device may be automatically updated. However, this feature only allows for the view on the display device to only have either a portait view or a landscape view. The user may also lock the view on the display device to remove this feature. However, a turning of the MU will also turn the view on the display device resulting in the user viewing a rotated view that is not right side up relative to the user. This concept also applies to the MU including the rotating feature prior to the view being changed. In addition, only a change between a portait view and a landscape view is performed from this movement of the MU. That is, for any further functionality such as an execution or launching of an application requires a further user input (e.g., touching an icon on the view representing the application for it to launch).
Accordingly, there is a need for providing further views on the display device from a movement of the MU that may also be used for a further functionality such as launching an application.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.